quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mo Fan/@comment-32014963-20181116205701
Latest Chapters, Chess of Massacre between Mu Bai and the Darkness King has began. Summary: Dark King started by trying to send his Hellhounds as suicidal force. It is an attempt to weaken the morale of Mu Bai and the people who made up his chess piece. Primarily, Dark King wants to use psychological warfare to weaken Mu Bai to let him falter and make mistakes. This way, he won't be able to make full use of his powerful pieces such as Black Dragon, Sorcery Queen, Mo Fan, Azaela and her Dark Knight and Sakya. But Mu Bai didn't fall for his trap instead sends Azaela and her Dark Knights to rescue the Thousand mage Unit led by the Old Timer. Then use Sakya as a tactical reinforcement. The Sorcery Queen is a powerful unit that he used recklessly to prevent the Dark King from sending more help. Dark King realized his initial plan didn't work and is very focused on the game! This is the kind of fair competition he relish in! Seeing the Dark King is in a good mood from the game of slaughter, Mu Bai tries to get more incentives by suggesting that he is going to get the souls of the side who loses, it isn't fair to those who dies in the winning side. Dark King says "Hmmm, you have a point. But the game isn't fun without bloodbath and I can't resurrect people from dead" He also said as the Emperor of Darkness, he is obliged to be ruthless and use all his powers to those who go against him and give those who disrespect him a fate worse than death and beyond their imagination. He exists to be the worst possible unknown terror for all. However, he prefers his games to be fair as possible. Mu Bai wanted the chess game pieces not to fight to death since he can't revive people. But Dark God really wants real fight till death in his chess game. So he give them another incentive. He will allow those still stuck in the previous Dark Forest to be released. That means many of those dragged down by Su Lu from Dubai and who knows how many other hapless souls dragged into the Darkness Realm from across the world will be freed if Mu Bai wins. Latest Chapter ends with Mo Fan asking Mu Bai when is it his turn because Mo Fan is getting worried about Azaela and Sakya as he can see within the next 3 moves, they will be facing the Dark King's Queen piece. The Maiden of Darkness from Yiddish's era. (Edit: By the way, once the chess game started, the Dark King allows the chess board to be filled with Elemental energies so the pieces can fight to their current full potential. This also means Dark King can counter Mo Fan's Chongming Fire's abilities as easy as a snap of his fingers by depriving him of the source of power to reincarnate freely)